1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety boat assembly and more specifically to a safety boat assembly which contains air bags operatively associated with a body member and auxiliary body members for improving a floating force and mercury disposed in a tubular pole for improving the gravity force thereof. The safety boat assembly also includes automatic fresh air supply systems and an automatic lighting system, for use when the boat assembly is capsized by accident, so as to facilitate the rescue of the passengers therein the various dangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety boats are well known in the art which include air gabs. However, there are many problems, for example, when the boat is tilted over, there is no fresh air supply and there is no source of light. Furthermore, such boats perform poorly in the heavy seas since these boats are usually light weight.